Asmodeus: The Oni Lord
by Asmodeus MKO
Summary: Only once in a great while does a story like this one come along. Witness and experience the rise and fall of the Lord of all Oni.
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

_Author's note: Welcome! And thank you for clicking my story. I'd like to begin by telling you that this is a tale a long time in the making. Inspired from one of my favorite characters from the videogame, Mace the Dark Ages, I've tied his basic story to the MK mythos to create, what is in my opinion, a fantastic story arch with great potential. It's fairly short, only about 6 chapters, but it should be a fun filled experience. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh and leave some feed back... :o)_

**Prolouge: **_The Beginning_

When the spirit of a living being loses its anchor to the physical realm, it is either ushered into the kingdom of heaven, or dragged in to pits of hell. As a natural wasteland, the Netherrealm serves as the prison for the tainted souls of the universe. At the beginning of its creation, the realm was empty and devoid of all life, as it's world soul seemed to shun all living creatures, and revel in its own darkness. With a constant stream of adverse energy flowing into the lifeless world, the Elder Gods of the realm chose to keep close watch over the Netherealm to ensure that that balance would stay in tact.

As the eons past, many of the more advanced civilizations throughout the realms, such as the Edenians, saw fit to use the natural portals between the realms to banish their most vicious and dangerous criminals to the dead world. Unforeseen by any, save for the Gods, this act brought about a turning point in the Netherrealm. These mortal thought that when a living body went to hell, their physical and spiritual vessels would enter a state of decay. The body would wither over time and the soul would slowly become twisted and bound to the realm. While in actuality this fate befell many of those who were banished to the realm, a few somehow escaped their fate and flourished in their new environment.

This mixture of the living and dead energies, led to the evolution of a new race, the Oni. Instead of their physical and spiritual energies coming under constant attack from the realm itself, they were empowered by it, and were able feed off those negative energies. Ages passed as the Oni grew in number and tribal societies were formed throughout the realm. Within the collective of the Oni civilization, strength was revered and depravity a way of life. Through constant civil war and chaos, the stage was set for a leader to take charge and one Oni stepped forward to take the helm.


	2. Chapter 1: Rise of a Tyrant

**Chapter 1: **_Rise of a Tyrant_

Asmodeus, a descendant of the Oni of a small, mountain tribe, stood as the strongest of his people. A born leader and warrior, he was tired of seeing his brothers and sisters destroy themselves, and wished to bring order to the chaos. He decided to lead his people into battle with the rival mountain clans, in an attempt to end their constant fighting. Successful, he became leader of the largest body of Oni in the Netherealm, but still he was not satisfied. Full of Oni pride, he aspired to join all Oni under one banner, so he led his people on a crusade though the realm.

Many died in the name of order over the years of battle, and through conquest after conquest, the goal was finally within reach. At Asmodeus' side were two of the strongest of all Oni warriors, who had proven their strength during their respective nation's conquest. The first was Kun lo of the northern Oni clans. He wore a tribal mask that was said to channel his rage and double his destructive power. The second was Moloch of the underground cave dwellers. His shear size was his advantage, as he could overwhelm an opponent with his extraordinary strength. With two of the most powerful Oni behind him, Asmodeus' forces were unmatched, and soon an empire was born.

Asmodeus learned many things from the different Oni cultures that were assimilated into his kingdom. As a result of his expanded knowledge he became much stronger, his people however, were not so fortunate. Many fell victim to in-fighting and increased chaos. The oder he wished to create was seemingly an illusion, so the Oni Lord contimplated on what to do next. In his conquests, he had encountered, and killed, many of the those banished from other worlds. He realized the outsiders held knowledge foreign to his home realm, so he called for them to come before him, and demanded they teach of their ways out side of this hell. Whether because of fear of the Oni's strength, or their own hatred for their native realms, these Netherealm 'guests' taught Asmodeus what ever he wanted to know.

With new new insight into himself and a better well-rounded view of the realms beyond his, Asmodeus' ambitions grew. He began seaching for a way to transplant his people from the Netherrealm and into the alein wolrds of the universe. The Elder Gods had seen enough, it was time to act and put an end to the rise of this potential tyrant of the realms. They called for their enforcer, a greater-god known as Lucifer, to return to his Netherrealm home and put an end to the chaos. Lucifer answered, and immediately came back to the Netherealm to discover that the Oni had become a force to be reckoned with. Last he'd seen, they were a scattered people with no real direction, but with their leader at the helm, they were quickly becoming a threat to balance. His mission clear, he entered the newly established empire with one goal...defeat Asmodeus.


	3. Chapter 2: Respect of a God

**Chapter 2: **_Respect of a God_

All who opposed Lucifer in combat fell by his blade, even the combined might of Kun lo and Moloch could not defeat him. Soon the god confronted Asmodeus himself, and challenged the him to combat. Ever full of pride, the Oni lord accepted his challenge and fought to defend his people. Asmodeus' strength and skill far exceded all other oni, and he showed Lucifer why he was worshiped as their leader.

While the Oni Lord's strength was great, his struggle was ultimately futile. The gap between his mortal powers and the greater-god's were to large to overcome by shear will. Lucifer took his adversary down, but did not finish him. Seeing great nobility in Asmodeus' heart, Lucifer spoke to the defeated Oni.

"Do you not sense its presence within you?" the god asked. "Your love for your people is admirable, but you intentions are being skewed by the world soul of the Netherworld. You must overcome its' taint if you truly wish to lead your people to greatness."

Hearing the greater-god's word, a battered Asmodeus slowly rose to his feet and tried to regained his stance. Lucifer respected the Oni's heart and chose mercy for the warrior instead of death. The Oni's life was spared, just as his strength gave out and he fell face first to the ground. With Lucifer's initial mission complete, he looked skyward wanting nothing more than to return to the heavens, but he knew this was impossible. His chaotic home world needed a hands on influence to ensure order and balance. Realizing his fate, he returned his gazed to the Netherealm, and saw that he was surrounded by a legion of Oni, who instead of attacking him, praised him as their new leader. Looking down at Asmodeus, he ordered his new followers to imprison their former master, while he assumed the throne as the new ruler of hell.

Many years passed while Asmodeus was imprisoned in Lucifer's dungeon, and with nothing but the memory of his defeat to keep him company, one would think it'd be enough to drive him mad. In front of his people, he had lost everything. His Empire was taken, his pride crushed, and in the end, he was shown mercy, a fate seemingly worse than death to an Oni. But his time spent in solitude only served to strengthen his resolve and reaffirm his faith in himself. He remember Lucifer's words, and through meditation, eventually saw the taint within him for himself. Asmodeus was truly cut from a different cloth than the rest of his Oni brethren. Overcoming the Netherworld's influence was difficult, but not impossible, and he achieved his goal beating the odds against him. He had gained true control of himself for the first time and soon after, a summons came to him, a request from of Lucifer himself. It seemed change was on the horizon and with his new perspective, he was ready to confronted his warden.

Having dispelled all would-be usurpers of his throne completely, Lucifer now had no threat to his kingdom, and thus continued to fulfill his duty to keep the realm in check. Reflecting on his past battles in the Netherealm, he remembered the most powerful of the warriors he faced. No warrior came close to Asmodeus' skill in battle and since their conflict, the respect he harbored for him grew. When Asmodeus entered the throne room, Lucifer could sense the change in him immediately. Impressed, he revealed the reason for his summons, an offer to Asmodeus for a place in his empire.

Seeing Lucifer again for the first time brought back emotions Asmodeus had not felt in years. When Lucifer ask him to join HIS empire, many thoughts ran through his head, but only two words formed from his mouth and passed his lips in response. "Thank you," Asmodeus spoke in a gruff, deep tone. Truth be told, above all else, including his defeat and humiliation, his respect for the god ran deep. He had been in the prime of his power and he lost in a one on one battle. He didn't deserve to rule if he couldn't hold his own, but this was not self pity

"I am a warrior, a descendant of dominance," Asmodeus says to himself. "If I am to regain my stature I must become stronger, I will make the most of this second chance."

Asmodeus exited the room with two gaurds escorting him. It was time for the Lord of all Oni to return.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mace of Tanis

**Chapter 3: **_The Mace of Tanis_

Over the years while in servitude to Lucifer, Asmodeus regained the admiration of his peers and was once again concidered the strongest of all Oni. Even Kun lo and Moloch, in their own way, showed their content to see their brother's return to their side. Through battle after battle Asmodeus learned his place and soon, the greater-god and Oni Lord became brothers in arms and friends. Soon after, Lucifer made him his second in command and though he was still only second best when compared to Lucifer's strength, time served to slowly erode their rivalry in his head.

Asmodeus learned much serving directly under Lucifer, the god was more than willing to teach the Oni everything he new. Not only did he refine Asmodeus' fighting skills, he alse shared his godly veiw of the universe. Asmodeus believed in the gods words and fought hard to uphold his will at all costs. It was then that Lucifer deemed the Oni ready and chose to present a gift to him, decades in the making.

The Mace of Tanis, a weapon of unbridled might, draws on the soul of its wielder and can either consume them entirely, or bestow great power. Since summoning Asmodeus all those years ago, Lucifer foresaw the coming of this day. He had seen much of the future and knew the only way to ensure a relative peace in the realm, was to join forces with a powerful ally and prepare for the coming storm. Asmodeus was the most capable of all who resided in the dead realm to wield a weapon of this caliber. In a way, the Mace of Tanis was created specifically for him, and by being baptized in the power of a greater-god, it had the the potential to be the most powerful weapon in the Netherealm.

It was in the throne room of the emperor that the weapon was bestowed upon the Oni Lord. Lucifer met Asmodeus for an important meeting of his calling, something big what happening that could spell disaster for the empire.

"At this moment, a realm known as Earth hangs in the balance, a battle between the gods rages on, and the outcome of this war will shape the Netherrealm in the milenium to come." Lucifer uncovered the weapon and presented it to his commerad. "I give you this weapon to signify my faith in you, when you master yourself, the weapons true abilities will be yours."

Taking the weapon in hand, Asmodeus could feel the slight pull the weapon gave to his soul.

"I will need this power when the time comes," Lucifer continued.

Looking down at the weapon and then at his friend, Asmodeus replied, "I will be at your side 'till the end, what ever the risk."

Meanwhile in Earthrealm, the thunder god, Raiden, with the help of his Elder Gods, delivered the final blow to the fallen Elder, Shinnok. The Elder Gods of earth used their collective energies to open a bridge between their own realm and the world of the nether, in order to imprison their would be destroyer for eternity. Their awesome power shook the entirety of the Netherrealm as the sky tore, and a flood of thunder and lightning filled the void between the realms. Riding a fully powered lightning blast, Shinnok was expelled from the space in the sky and smashed into the craggy ground.

The time Lucifer had spoke of had come.

"Quickly, while he is weakened we must attack!"

Asmodeus, having witnessed all that transpiered, only nodded in response to his leader's command. Lucifer then transported the two of them to their iminant battle ground to find Shinnok, on one knee, trying to regain his composure. The fallen Elder looked up at the two lone warriors and smirked. Without a moments hesitation, the battle ensued.

It seems as though luck was one their side as Lucifer and Asmodeus bested the Elder God in combat. His battered body in tow, the two warriors successfully imprisoned the fallen Elder deep below the dungeon level of the main prison structure, in the natural underground caverns of the realm. There he would stay for eternity, or so Lucifer would hope.


	5. Chapter 4: Fall of an Empire

**Chapter 4: **_Fall of an Empire_

Several centuries passed as Shinnok was under constant attack from the denizens of the underground nether caves. In a perpetual weakened state, he had been unable to regain his strength, his power kept to a fraction of its former glory. From the shadows, a voice and figure emerged to strike a deal with the fallen Elder God - power in exchange for his freedom. Shinnok accepted and was in turn freed from his bondage. With the shadowy figure's help, the fallen elder quickly regained his strength and formed a plan for revenge.

Asmodeus and Lucifer stood in the throne room with 3 of the militia generals unaware of the dealings that had transpired. Going over their plans to quell an uprising in the lower east territory beyond the Oni planes, a knock was heard a the door.

"Enter," Lucifer states.

The door swung open, and a bloodied guard in full body amour, hurriedly enters the room. "My liege," a deep, demonic voice started, "we are under attack."

"By wh..?" Lucifer was cut off just as the building began to shake and the entire wall behind the throne was ripped off from the rest of the structure. Cast aside like a simple toy, Shinnok is left in its place as the dust settles around him.

With a hate filled demeanor on his face, Shinnok crossed his arms over his chest. "Prepare yourself Lucifer, for you will die for you impudence."

As the dust continued to settle, a second figure could be seen at Shinnok's side. He raised one hand murmuring something under his breath and suddenly a volley of green energy leaped from his finger tips towards the generals and the lone guard. Killing them on contact, he grinned and spoke, "I figured two on two would be a little more even."

"Quan Chi," Lucifer started, as he remembered the sorcerer and his exploits from his travels throughout the realms. A powerful necromancer, Quan Chi held no allegiances to any one person, but had dealings with many of the realms most powerful Overlords. "I should have foreseen your involvement in this ordeal, this time you have picked a fight with the wrong god."

Smirking, Quan Chi says nothing as he gathers a hand full of pulsating green energy.

"You will die for you treacherousness!!"

With the influence of the Netherrealm empowering both Lucifer and Asmodeus, it semed as though victory could be achieved. The battle between the four combatants was fierce, but as the fighting wore on, the difference in power was clear. Asmodeus gained the upper hand against Quan Chi and successfully defeated the sorceror, but Lucifer however was no match for the fully recovered elder-god. Defeated, Lucifer lay as Shinnok's feet unable to continue the fight.

Asmodeus watched as the elder-god raised his hand, preparing his final attack against his mentor. Enraged, the Oni lord channeled his power into the Mace of Tanis, and in a flash he was upon the elder-god. Catching him completely off guard, Asmodeus' mace hit Shinnok across the face and sent him skidding across the ground into a large stone structure. Asmodeus, tired and amazed from his own attack, watched for the elder's retaliation. Shinnok arose from his rocky imprisonment, his eyes fixed on the mortal before him. Asmodeus knew their was no escape from Shinnok's next attack, and besides that, he had still not recovered from his previous onslought.

At Asmodeus's feet, Lucifer stirred. Not taking his eyes off the elder-god, Asmodeus could hear Lucifer return to consciousness, and then slowly to his feet.

"We're finished..." Asmodeus started, "...his power is to great."

The ground began to shake as Shinnok gathered the strength to destroy the two lesser beings. In a grand display, he threw an imense blast of dark energy at Lucifer and Asmodeus to finally take his revenge. Using the last of his power, the nether ruler transported Asmodeus to a far away region within the realm, while he took Shinnok's blast head on. With Lucifer's essence destroyed, the Netherrealm's fate hung in the balance and the throne of his empire lay unclaimed. Immediately, Shinnok took the title of ruler supreme of the dead world and as his first act he chose to remove all remnants of the old regime.

With his life spared again by the grace of Lucifer, Asmodeus wanted nothing more than to rally his Oni brothers and fight Shinnok's menace. But in his heart heart he knew that no matter the numbers, he was no match the fallen elder. Time passed swiftly for Asmodeus' as nothing could be done except watch as his home was torn asunder by Shinnok's influence. With Quan chi at the Elder-god's side, the Oni were purged from the lands, as no mercy was shown to the once dominant warrior race. Even the mighty Kun lo and Moloch were presumed killed in battle, while the rest of the Oni were driven to near extinction by Shinnok and Quan Chi's minions. The land was replaced with the unnatural abominations created through the duo's sorcery, as hey took the realm as their own. A new brand of evil had taken control.

Asmodeus was ultimately driven into the underground labyrinths of the dead world, forced to escape his own death. He loathed running from a battle and in a moment of pure rage, coincidently accessed another hidden ability of the Mace of Tanis. In an tantrum, he smashed his weapon into the cave wall, effectively smashing it to dust, but also breaking a hole in reality. In shock, Asmodeus stood dumbfounded, looking through the void in space, as stalactites fell all around him. The cave-in forced his hand, he dove through the space and into an unknown plain.


	6. Chapter 5: A Destiny of Death

**Chapter 5: **_A Destiny of Death_

Finding himself in a strange new place, Asmodeus quickly realized he was no longer in his home realm. The atmosphere was different here, and he felt noticeably weaker than before. The negative aura that he had grown so accustom to using was gone, and in its place was palete of various types of energies. As he shielded his eyes from the blinding light in the sky, he decided to use this place as base of operations in his newly forming plan to take down the Netherealm usurper, Shinnok.

Over the next few decades, Asmodeus discovered that his new home was actually Earthrealm, and as he learned from Lucifer, it was Raiden, the protector of this realm, that stood against Shinnok all those years ago. For a long time he searched for the one called Raiden, only to reach dead ends a every turn. In the mean time however, had also established a covenant of allies throughout the realm, seven in total, through which he commanded a legions of soldiers. Like in his rule of the Netherralm all those years ago, Asmodeus' influence covered the planet like an impenetrable fog. The furys of the realm had tipped towards chaos and balance had been lost. It was then that Raiden finally appeared, appalled at what his realm was becoming.

After his battle with the fallen Elder God all those years ago, Raiden saw the devastation that Shinnok's and his own power had created. In his elder's initial assault, all the lesser-gods of earth were incapacitated, so Raiden had no choice but to release his essence into the atmosphere in order to undo what Shinnok had done. To the inhabitance of Earth, the time period of his absence came to be known as the dark ages, since Raiden's light was know where to be found and Asmodeus' darkness had taken its place. In comparison though, Asmodeus' influence was nothing compared to the hell Shinnok wanted to create, but still his reign needed to end and so Raiden confronted Asmodeus. Combat was inevitable.

"Lord Raiden, I presume," Asmodeus Began. "Do you like what I've done to the place?"

Raiden's eyes narrowed, and the electricity that cascaded around his body grew in intensity.

Holding one hand up, Asmodeus spoke. "I do not wish to battle you Lord Raiden, you hold information that I need. Maybe we can join forces? We do want the same thing."

Raiden raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Your reign of terror is over, leave this world before I destroy you."

Asmodeus cocked his head. "Maybe you misunderstand my motives Lord Raiden, my ultimate goal is Shinnok's defeat. Help me, and maybe his reign of destruction can come to an end."

"YOU, wish to defeat Shinnok??"

"That is correct. Nothing more, nothing less."

Raiden, seeing the Oni's resolve, realized he truly believe in his words. It almost baffled the greater-god that a being with that much negative energy, could seemingly have a noble cause. Whatever the case Raiden new what needed to be done.

"A mortal such as you, could never stand up to the might of an elder god. Shinnok cannot be defeated so easily. Even myself, a greater-god, needed help to defeat him." He looked deeper into the mortal's soul, his words had no effect. "The Elder Gods have given their justice to their betrayer, they will not interfere in your struggle, your efforts will be for naught."

"He HAS to have a limit," Asmodeus began, his tone noticeably darker than before. "I WILL defeat him..." he asserted, "...there must be a way, even if I must ravage this world, or the next, to find it."

"I can not allow this," Raiden interupted. "The Earth's welfare takes precedence over all else and your mere presence here puts this realm out of balance, and the dark power you and your seven wield, bring further chaos to this world. While the mortals of earth will undoubtedly over come the machinations you set forth in this realm, YOU are a matter I must deal with personally."

Enraged, Asmodeus threw his arms to his sides, and the ground beneath his feet shook. His eyes full of fury, the wind picked up and the sky began to darken. Asmodeus' overall skill and power had increased much since his battle with the Shinnok. Since coming to the Earthrealm, he had to consciously learn to control his rage as the earth's furies were completely different than that of his home. No longer was Asmodeus' strength dependent on the Netherrealm's energies, he had trained himself to truly focus, and call upon an inner strength that lived deep within him. Asmodeus had reached a level of power matched by few mortals throughout the realms, and with the Mace of Tanis in hand, his power could surpass even that of a greater-god's. Mastering himself had unlocked the true power of the Mace of Tanis.

In response to Asmodeus' display, Raiden called forth a lightning storm from the heavens that shook the ground both with its massive electric bolts and thunderous barrages. The two separated, and shifted into their respective stances.

"Prepare yourself Oni, for you will feel the full force of the storm."

As the battle got under way, Asmodeus showcased a god-like understanding of combat. Seemingly standing on equal footing with the thunder god, Asmodeus fought hard but in the end lost to the experience of Raiden. A battle worn thunder god, stood over his adversary in order to look him in the eyes. It had been the first time he had faced a mortal who commanded that much power, and through their battle he gained a greater understanding of his foe.

Just like the Oni told Raiden, his ultimate goal was the defeat of Shinnok, the problem was he took a by any means necessary approach to achieve it. The only reason he sought knowledge from the thunder god, was to honor his fallen friend and honored brother, Lucifer. When the thunder god questioned him of his motives with earth, Raiden learned that his taint of the realm was not to gain control of it, or even just see death and destruction. In his mind, he genuinely thought he was helping this world by making it 'stronger'. The Oni did not see the disrupution that his influence had on the world soul of earth, he did not see his ultimate mistake.

"Your will is great, mortal, it has carried you this far." Raiden began. "Take pleasure in knowing you've gained this god's respect. But know this, without respect for a realm's world soul and a compassion for all life, your efforts are meaningless. Hopefully one day you will realize your misdeeds, but as I said before your physical presence in this realm is enough to unbalance its furys. For now, you...are finished!"

Raiden lifted his staff high above his head and with both arm extended flew high into the sky. He called upon the full fury of the storm and sent a lightning bolt of immense magnitude, hurling at the exhusted Oni. "May your soul reach enlightenment in the afterlife," he said under his breath, a small prayer as he watched the Oni absorb his full attack.

Asmodeus had listened to Raiden's words well, and took them to heart, his final lesson. Understanding his mistakes he accept his fate and did nothing as the bolt of lightning consumed his flesh. No pain was present as his body and spirit separated. Still holding the Mace of Tanis, Asmodeus' consciousness slipped away and the breath within him cesed to exist.

Raiden landed in the spot where Asmodeus' ashes lay, the Mace of Tanis was all that remained intact. He could still feel the Oni's precence in the air, then bent down to grasp the mace in his hands. A smirk crossed the thunder gods face before he vanished in a flash of light, the ashes gone as well.


	7. Final Chapter: A New Beginning

**Final Chapter: **_A New Beginning_

Ages ago an Edenian sorceress had foreseen the coming of armageddon, and with the help of her husband, an Elder God of Edenia, set machination in motion to help ward off this potential end of existance. Together they created a fire elemental of great power, then hid their twin sons somewhere within the various realms of the universe. When the time came the elemental, Blaze, would produce a psycic scream strong enough and awaken the sleeping siblings, signalling the start their quest to save the realms. That time has finally come and Blaze has sounded the call. Many more warriors than expected have answered the summons from all over the realms, including one long forgoten.

Asmodeus, a mortal warrior of great promise, once lived with the goal of defeating an elder god. Through his life, he encounted hardships seen and survived by only a few in history. Ultimatly he lost his life in battle with the thunder god, Raiden, thousands of years ago after put the Earthrealm's future in peril. Though his physical body was destroyed, his conciousness lived on and was bound to his enchanted weapon, the Mace of Tanis. The mace had became his anchor to the physical world, holding him within it in a constant meditative state. When the call was sounded by blaze for the twin sons of Argus to start their journey, he was also freed from his purgatory.

His consciousness awakened, his spirit form quickly realized it was inside some sort of tomb. In front of the soul, a bright light began to form and from it, a blast of energy shot into and through him. The ashes scattered about the floor rose and swirled around the room, and Asmodeus could feel air in his chest once again. Regaining his physical body, he retook his weapon, and walked toward the light. Is he now ready to fulfill his true destiny? Has he learned from his past? His future is now in his hands.


End file.
